My Hero Academia Fanfic--Myra's Story--
by SapphireRose98
Summary: This is a Story about Myra and Her Joining U.A and training to become A Pro hero.


My Hero Academia Fanfic  
Chapter 1

~Intro~

"Hi There,names Myra Chappell and this here is going to be a story about how i joined U.A High and become a pro let me tell you a little about U.A and what Hero's

ares. So with that said back in Quig Quig City an rare Child was born that radiated light, after that reports of people all over having superpowers. Currently about

80% of the world population possesses a Quirk. Soon enough the supernatural became the totally normal, You could say my world and streets started looking like a

comic book, there were Villains almost everyday so there needs to be heroes to protect are were Quirks come are inherited genetically and typically manifest in

children by the age of four, at the latest. Children will either manifest one of their parent's Quirks or if the two are compatible, a new composite Quirk formed by the

fusion of the two. This composite Quirk may sometimes give the appearance of the person having two separate Quirks,Its also said that children to would already be

born with their Quirks. Although it is very rare, it is also possible for animals to possess Quirks Also Under special circumstances, two Quirks may mutate and merge,

becoming a new Quirk,It also appears that the physical mutations of mutation type Quirks can be inherited even if the Quirks themselves are 's also several laws and

procedures to ensure the conscientious use of Quirks. During elementary school, children receive Quirk counseling, in order to learn how to use their powers

responsibly. Public display of Quirks are against the law, except in cases of self-defense, such as when one is under attack or preventing someone else from being is

an academy where students learn and train to become heroes that protect the World. And thats were im going to be Joining to become a World Known Pro Hero.

~End of Intro~

Myra was sitting in class in the front Far left next to the classroom door as her teacher was talking." So as third year students its time to get Serious about your

Futures and what you want to do in your life, i could just hand out more tests but why bother." The Teacher Said as he turns to the class and threw some test

papers." I All know you want to go to the Hero Track" Everyone in the class got excited and started showing off there powers. " Haha, okay i know your all excited but

no Quirk using in my class." Ha dont put me in with all these losers That will only become D Rank Sidekicks." Said one the Students Know as Bakuguo, as he

completely pissed everyone off as the class started yelling. The teacher looks down at his Clipboard scanning it," Well you did pass all your tests at high scores as you

might just make it into U. A High." The teacher said. " WHAT!, no way thats like a Super Popular and hard school to get into." Said most the Students. Bakuguo jumps

out if his seat and on top his desk." That's right, ill join U.A High and become the best hero there ever is, Ill become even more popular then All might and be the

Richest hero ever." Yelled Bakuguo all proud and determend as the class all cheering a bit for him." Oh Right you signed up too Midoriya" Announced there teacher.

Everyone in the class turned to him and laughed."You really think someone like you with no Quirk could join U.A let alone become a hero."Snaps Bakuguo as

everyone stairs at Midoriya." You'll never be part of the popular group." Barked looks over at her old childhood friends Midoriya and Bakuguo. She remembered the

good old days when they all use to get along in tell Bakuguo got his quirk alone with Myra,but Midoriya seemed to not have his Quirk yet, In fact he ever will get a

Quirk from what he told Her Years ago." Oh oh I almost forgot Myra you signed up for U. A High as well." Spoke there teacher again." Everyone looked at Myra as

they knew who her father was since her father was a Pro Hero,so they didn't really snap at her except for Bakuguo." M-Myra You signed up too"? Asked Mirdoriya with

a shaken nervous voice. " Yea, of course I've Signed up, its my life time dream to become a Pro someday." Bakuguo looked at Myra with Anger in his face but sat

back down. A little while later school ended as it was Spring break as school was over meaning the rest of the Mouths it was a lot of training before the entrance

exams for U.A High. Myra was packing up as she heard Bakuguo bulling Midoriya again as she hears a little Explosion as she sees Bakuguo Set something of Midoriya

up in smoke and throws it out the window." Myra Rolls her eyes and walks over to Bakugou and his little gang and push him." The hell's your Freaking Problem

Bakuguo Leave Midoriya alone, So what if he's Signed up for U.A, and So what if he dont have a Quirk, he could be a better Hero then you someday who knows, so

go pick on someone your own size will you." She Snaps at him. Midoriya blushes a bit as Bakuguo's friends stood there Shocked. Bakuguo sets off a few explosions in

his hand and Push her out the way as him and the others leave." Whatever Ill be better then both you just you wait." He yelled as he walked out the room. Myra

grabs her Stuff and walks over to Midoriya who was blushing still." U-um thanks Myra you didn't have to do that." He said grabbed his stuff as Him and Myra Walked

out as he went over to find his book." There it is," give that back." he said Waving the fishes off." Is your book okay,its not ruined is it"? Asked Myra." Midoriya flipped

throw it. " Only a few page's are Messed up but its fine." Myra looks at him then the book." Could i have a look at your book"? She asked. Midoriya looks at Myra and

smiles." Sure." He said as he handed her the book." Ha can i walk you home Myra"? He asked as they slowly started heading out." Hmm ,Sure you remember were i

live right"? She asks as they walks off to take her home as she looks trough Midoriya book." Of course i remember were you live." He asked as he watched her look at

his Hero book. Myra Pauses as she reads over one the pages in his book then looks at him." No way You got down the Dragon Lords information." She said

Surprised." Midoriya blush's an looks away." U-um yea I write everything about each and every Hero." He said. Myra looks over the Dragon lords page that he wrote."

Hmm Your forgetting a few things,but im guessing since this ones all wet and ruined your going to rewrite all this in a new book am i right." Midoriya Laughs and rubs

the back of him neck." Haha yea, but what is it that im missing"? He asked curiously." Let me know when you rewrite everything and ill tell you okay." She said

handing him his book back with a smile." Oh um yea sure thing." Midoriya and Myra get a bit closer to her house as he looks up at her."So why did u help me out

back there when Bakugou was picking on me"? He asked her. Myra Smiles and looks at him as she pulls him closer to her making him blush a bit." Ha thats what

friends do, plus we both know him and he is a total jerk to you and its sad seeing a old childhood friend get bullied by someone we knew back then, hes become a big

jerk ever since he got his Quirk when we were all younger." She said as she hugs him a bit. A little while later Myra Arrives at her house as she stops and turns to

Midoriya." Well im home,Ha you have my Number still right"? She asked Midoriya. Midoriya nods his head and gives her a smile." Well if you ever need anything text

me or give me a call k"? She told him as she held open her front door. " Yea will do, thanks Myra , See you later ". He shouted as he ran off and headed home. Myra

walks into her house an close's the door behind her as she sees that no ones home."Mhmm guess mom and dad are working still and Riley was at work still." She said

to her self as she but her book bag in her room then went to do her half the chores. Myra turned on the news and did the dishes. A little while passes when Myra

hears the door open as her mom and sister walk in." Hi mom, hi Sis." She said to them with a smile. Myra mother ask's her how her day at school was as Myra told

her mom tat she ad a good day except for the fact that Bakugou was being a jerk again to Midoryia." I'm guessing you got in a fight with Bakugou"? Asked her older

sister." Well not really, just told him to leave Midoriya alone and go pick on someone his own size." Riley laughs a bit but pauses." Ha ant that Them now." Riley said

pointing to the tv. Myra turns to the tv and sees a villain that had a hold of Bakugou and Midoriya was trying to save him." W-What!" Yelled Myra who put her full

attention on the New as she watched her two friends on the new." Riley, look All Might's there,hes saving them." Myra lets out a sign of relief as she goes back to

doing the dishes. " Oh right your going to be training with dad the rest the mouth to get ready for U.A Exams right"? Asked Riley. "Yea, ha hows it going being a

teacher at U.A"? She asked her Older sister Riley." Its going good." Answered Riley. Myra finishes the dishes as she runs up to her room and grabs her phone and

texts Midoriya and Bakugou asking if there both all right. Myra turns on her TV and watches a few of her shows as she lays in bed texting Bakugou an Midoriya as

Midoriya answers her text first.~ Midoriya's Text message~ "Ha Myra, I'm doing find, guess you say the new and what happened but dont worry im fine, Ill be

training for U.A soon." Myra finishes reading his text as she answers back.~ Myra's Text Message~" Well glad your okay, If you need anything feel free to text me, ill

be training with my dad this week maybe we can train together sometime." She replied as she finally got a answer back from Bakugou.~ Bakugou's Text message~"

Tshh, Why would you care if I was okay or not, I'm doing fine,Don't bother me". Myra signs and reply's back. ~ Myra's Text Message~." Well dont have to sound rude,

Just worrying about my friends, Yea we dont get along that much but we are friends still right"?. Myra hears her dad caller her as he just arrived home ad Myra jumps

out of bed and uses her wings and fly's down and tackles him into a big hug." haha There's my girl, how was school"? He asked as he went into the living room to

rest on the couch and turns the TV on." School was okay, your still going to train with me this few mouths to get me ready for U.A High right" She said excited." Her

Father turns and smiles to her" Of Course this Mouth Starting Monday will start, so get as much rest Saturday and Sunday,Alright" He said. Myra noded her head and

hugs her father before heading back into her room leaving him to rest and spend some time with his Wife as She walks over and cuddles her Husband." Don't put to

much work on her when training, we dont need her getting hurt." He turns and hugs his wife and kisses her forehead."Don't worry well be fine. Meanwhile Myra got

back to her room as her phone was flashing as it was a new Text from Bakugou.~ Bakugou's Text message~."Tshh, yea were still friend, Now dont bother me that

much ill be busy training for U.A. Myra smiles and lays back in her bed and thinks of her pass childhood with Bakugou and Midoriya as she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
